IEEE 802.15.3c specification provides infrastructure mode communication on a wireless communication channel such as wireless radio frequency (RF) channel. For transmission between two wireless devices (e.g., wireless handheld devices), one of the wireless devices must act as a coordinator and periodically send out beacons. The other wireless device then must scan all channels and then associate with the coordinator before actual data transmission. Further, according to IEEE 802.11 IBSS (Independent Basic Service Set) mode, a wireless device in a wireless network scans all channels before it joins an IBSS and all wireless devices in the network send out beacons using random access channel utilization.